marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorm (Country of the Worm) (Earth-616)
(presumably typo) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Picts; ally of Niord's and Bragi's Aesir | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Valley of Broken Stones, Country of the Worm | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Pict | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior, hunter | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; Gerry Conway; Gil Kane | First = Supernatural Thrillers #3 | Death = Supernatural Thrillers #3 | HistoryText = Gorm was one of the Picts that inhabited the Valley of Broken Stones, in the Country of the Worm. When the Aesir of Niord and his brother-in-arms Bragi's tribe migrated southwards, into the Country of the Worm, the Picts battled them. During the battle, Gorm dueled with Niord who stroke him with his shield. Gorm survived the blow, and Niord prevented Helga from achieving the enemy as the Aesir women used to do on battlefield. Gorm was healed by the Aesir, and learned their language. Eventually, he proposed to return to his hills and to broke peace between Aesir and Picts, then returned with Pict officials who swore peace upon their respective deities. During a hunting trip, Niord explored the country with Gorm. He explained him of the great venomous serpent Satha, and at the Valley of Broken Place hinted about the Worm. Later, a Longtooth attacked them. Niord was able to slay it but was grievously wounded. Gorm saved him by carrying him back to the Aesir camp where Gorm nursed him to recovery. A peaceful secession occurred among the Aesir, as Bragi and forty-five young men and their women departed into to Valley of Broken Stones, despite the Picts' warning about demons. Later, Gorm went to hunt, heard the screams of Bragi's clan, being destroyed by the Worm, and stood hidden. Two days later, Niord went to visit Bragi without finding Gorm to go with him. Niord found the clan destroyed, and was joined by Gorm who told him what had happened to his people ages ago, and to Bragi's clan. The two built a funeral pyre. Niord then asked Gorm to take him to Satha, whom he killed and collected the venom. Gorm remained behind, too scared. The pair then went to the Valley of the Worm, but only Niord entered. The battle finished and the Worm buried under a collapsed temple, Gorm retrieved Niord who asked him to pass on his tale, then passed away. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Shield. | Transportation = | Weapons = Sword and spear. | Notes = * Gorm was created by Robert E. Howard | Trivia = * The script from the Director's Cut version of featured a single Pict alive standing near Niord as he witnessed the destruction of "a village of his people" in page 5 (seemingly Bragi's tribe's village), seemingly Gorm. Although, this Pict didn't appear in the comics. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Literary Characters Category:Hyborian Age Characters